Talk:Brunantstad
It's about time to create the two missing neighbourhoods of Brunantstad, maybe just the maps.--George the Greek (talk) 01:28, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Yes, this is also a big city of Brunant. Koningstad has many neighbourhoods and Grizestad has 4. And it's Happy65 who is in charge of this city. ~Granero (talk) 02:43, December 20, 2012 (UTC) The map that used to be at this page should be added to a "Downtown (Brunantstad)" page. And, where is the stadium of the Brunant Leuwens? 77topaz (talk) 11:14, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Please do NOT create these silly wikimaps. They aren't to scale. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 11:28, May 4, 2013 (UTC) I didn't create the wikimap for this page, Horton did. And the maps aren't necessarily not to scale, they just don't necessarily show the whole "city", which is the case with wikimaps on all wikinations. 77topaz (talk) 11:31, May 4, 2013 (UTC) I hate those wikimaps too. They are too small and and not everything is on it. Wabba The I (talk) 14:04, May 4, 2013 (UTC) It does give some idea of the general layout, though, which is useful sometimes. Maybe we should expand them? 77topaz (talk) 20:54, May 4, 2013 (UTC) I don't really think they give an idea of the general layout because I don't feel like enough effort is put into detailing them the way the city is. Maybe we should remove them? We could add some realistic maps in their place. Also. . . no "FOR SALE". Not every house/apartment is for sale. :P —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:08, May 5, 2013 (UTC) That's just to show that a user can buy/do something with those locations. :P 77topaz (talk) 00:10, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Yes, but that's not accurate because wikimaps are supposed to show how the city actually is, so we don't need them if they aren't. :P —TimeMaster (talk • ) 11:34, May 5, 2013 (UTC) All these maps are supposed to be like a sample representation of how a city should look like. But if you want to make more detailed maps, suggest some ideas/alternatives. HORTON11: • 13:11, May 5, 2013 (UTC) But they're not, because they include a maximum of thirty blocks (spread out across "neighborhoods", a flawed system) and few streets. I'd prefer non-interactive maps because the "FOR SALE" stuff with buying houses is silly and the entire system is copied from Lovia, which itself is copied from Libertas. So either get rid of the maps or make some in a map editing program. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:23, May 5, 2013 (UTC) The interactivity of the maps makes them useful in a wiki-regard, though, since it would be notably easier for most users to edit a table than to edit an image. 77topaz (talk) 03:47, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Editing would be minimal as there would be no buying of houses. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 10:52, May 6, 2013 (UTC) If only there was a way to combine maps with links for navigation. I've seen some, but I don't know how well that would work here. HORTON11: • 15:27, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, you can embed links in (at least on Wikipedia), but I'm sure if it's really that important anyway since they'll be in text. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:03, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Characters having houses is useful for things like parish elections in Brunant or state elections in Lovia. And, it is possible to put links on top of images, such as on Libertas's province pages. 77topaz (talk) 03:55, May 7, 2013 (UTC) If that could be done here it might be a nice alternative. HORTON11: • 20:10, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, well, you (Topaz) know I don't support OOC elections. And yes, that is possible, but I think you can also make a clickable area. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:03, May 7, 2013 (UTC)